Me, Myself and I
by writergeeks
Summary: Percy Jackson is every girl's dream: hot,handsome, a famous lead singer, an athlete. But he's a jerk, so much that his band mates almost hates him. But behind every mystery, there is always a history, and Annabeth will do just that to help him be a better self. Rated M for mature swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Me, Myself, and I

By: Abooknerdandproud and StayAlive06

WARNING: THIS IS AN AU FIC! SO PLEASE EXPECT THE CHARACTERS TO BE OOC.

Chapter 1: Radioactive

Percy's POV

_Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa _

Feeling the rhythm of the music, I closed my eyes and begin to connect with song. Music is my passion, so I always connect my feelings with the song whenever I sing. Following the beat, I held the mic stand and began to sing.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

The rush of the melody and energy flows through my body as I opened my eyes and made eye contact with the audience. 1,00,000 people screaming the name of our band, Free Fall.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I let out all of my energy into the song, letting the audience join in on the chorus. If I don't show the energy of the song, then it would be meaningless. That's why it's entitled, Radioactive.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

As the song ended, the lights went off, signalling the end of our concert. The crowd cheered and screamed, then began chanting put band name.

"_FREE FALL! FREE FALL! FREE FALL!_"

As we walk towards the backstage, our manager, Apollo, walked towards us.

"THAT. WAS. GREAT! Tonight, was by far, the BEST concert we have ever had! Meet me at our regular bar for a celebratory party, okay?" shrieked Apollo, shaking our hands like an idiot as a way of him saying congratulations.

"Whatever. Thanks for the applause, but I think I'm just going to hang out at the trailer for the night." I said, walking out towards the trailer, waving my hand as a sign of good bye.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? But Perce come on! We haven't hang out since we started practicing for this concert! Let loose tonight, bro!" cried Beckendorf, our drummer. Beckendorf's real name is Charles, but the only one who can call him that is his girlfriend, our stylist, Silena. Beckendorf might have a tough look on the physical side, but on the inside, he's a great guy to have as a friend.

"Yeah, Barnacle Brain, join the fun," said Nico, my black-addicted cousin. Like literally, all of his things are black. Nico is also my best friend. My dad and his dad are brothers, so,yeah, you know the shit. Nico plays the bass in our band.

"Maybe next time guys, now would you please just get the hell off my case and leave me alone?" I said, gritting my teeth out of frustration, opening the door towards the trailer and slamming it shut, sliding by back down the door and sighing in relief once I'm safely shut inside.

"Come on guys. Let's just leave Mr. Asshole alone in his dark place." murmured Jason, the lead guitarist of our band. Jason, to sum it all up, looks like a blonde-superman (I must admit). His girlfriend, Piper, is our make-up artist. Her and Silena are actually step-sisters, same mom, different dad. Such a small world huh? He actually has a twin sister, named Thalia, who works in the police station. You'll know who she is later on. He and Thalia are also my cousins. Like Nico, their father, Zeus, is my father's brother.

Frank, the rhythm guitarist of our band said, "Come on guys, leave him alone. It _has_ been a stressful weekend." I was a little glad that at least Frank was on my side.

As I heard their footsteps growing fainter and fainter, and farther away from the trailer, I did my routine at this time of night. That is to eat, clean, and get ready for bed. After feeding my black Labrador, Mrs. O' Leary, I went straight to my bunk.

I know I have been kind of an asshole with the gang earlier, but I've been the most stressed out out of all of us. My eyes slowly began to close as I scolded myself for how I acted earlier. I'll just apologize to them tomorrow.

* * *

_Gasping for breath, I look back to see if he was following me. I can faintly hear him shouting for my name throughout the streets. Scared more than ever, I began to run away again from that son of a bitch. Not even looking where I was going because I kept on looking back to see if he was following me, I did not noticed that I accidentally bumped into something. _

_Or rather, someone._

"_Oh! Lookie what we have here. It's wittle Percy trying to run away!" a low voice said, followed by a maniacal laughter. Percy tried to run away but the man was faster. The man grasped the collars of Percy's poloand started dragging him towards a dark alley._

"_Who do you think you are, thinking that you can try to outrun me, eh?!" the man bellowed. I wriggled and struggled from the grasp of the man but said man kept a firm hold on his clothing._

"_Why, Percy, you're such a naughty, naughty boy! Running away from your stepfather like that! HAH! You never ceased to amaze me," the main said._

"_Gabe, please let me go! I promise I won't ever try to disrespect you ever again," I pleaded, my little body shaking from fear of what this man, my stepfather to be precise might try to do to me._

"_Mommy will be glad to hear that…oh wait..mommy ain't here now is she? SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"_

_Unfortunately for me, my stepfather is correct. My wonderful mother, Sally, is currently out of town, doing some extra work for her company._

"_No, please let me go!" I cried, tears leaking out from my eyes._

"_SHUT UP AND JUST DO AS I SAY!" bellowed Gabe as he threw me against the corner of the wall of the alley and approached me slowly._

"_No, please…NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I heard the door to my room open and in came Jason. When he saw me screaming my head out he approached me immediately and started shaking me.

"Dude. Percy, wake up! It's just a dream! PERCY WAKE UP!" he shouted, shaking me fiercely.

I opened my eyes and immediately began to scan the room, realizing that I'm not in that dark alley from my nightmare. My eyes immediately landed to Jason who was looking at me, concern reflecting in his sky blue eyes.

"Percy, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the concern. Sorry to sound rude but I would like to go asleep again please," trying my best to keep my voice calm, I tried for an apologetic smile, but I know he can see my bloodshot eyes.

"Ok. Are you sure you're-"

"Yes. I am," putting a bit of finality in my words.

Jason nodded and said his goodnight, closing the door behind him as he went. I laid back down on my bed, thinking of the nightmare I just had, wishing, rather, _hoping_ that it was all just a nightmare.

The thing is: it's not. It's actually a memory. I haven't actually remembered it up until now. Maybe it's a warning. I don't know.

'It's alright, he's gone. You're safe here in your bed, Percy, I though trying to calm my thoughts.

I sure do hope that everything is alright though.

AN: hey guys! Stayalive06 here. So welcome to our story and welcome to our combined account! Please bear with the pace of this story it's going to be a bit lengthy. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!

DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

I woke up remembering the dream from the night before, and Jason walking in on my screaming. I hope he didn't tell the others because I didn't want a big fuss made out of it.

I got out of my bed and yawned. I walked into my ensuite and looked into the mirror that was above the sink. My hair was all over the place, but that's what it was like all the time it was pretty untameable. I took out a face cloth and washed the sleep out of my eyes. There were big, black bags under my eyes due to the lack of sleep I've been having, because of my nightmares but I couldn't do anything about them could I? I tried (emphasis on the tried) to tame my hair but it wasn't working for me so I gave up.

I walked into my room and headed towards my closet. I picked up a sea, green t-shirt and blue Bermuda shorts, as I wasn't doing anything today anyway. I then headed into our giant kitchen to get breakfast. The rest of my band mates were already there eating and talking. I walked past them and headed for the fridge, to get milk to put in to my lucky charms. I took out the bowl that I had claimed as mine since the beginning and made myself a bowl of cereal. I then walked to the table and sat down.

I began to eat my cereal, while playing on my phone. I looked up to see Jason looking at me with a look of worry and pity at the same time, something in me snapped when I saw the look he gave me and I began shouting.

"WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

"Percy just calm do…" Jason started before I interrupted him.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!" I screamed.

"Listen Percy, what do you expect, I walk into your room to find you screaming in your sleep and you expect me not to wonder what's wrong or what you are hiding, there is no need to be an ass about it." He said.

I don't know why but this made me even angrier, I didn't want everyone knowing that I had been screaming or having a nightmare and Jason just went and blabbed.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY, I AM PERFECTLY FINE, AND YOU SHOULD JUST LEARN TO KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS." I screamed at Jason again.

When Jason heard what I said a look of extreme hurt appeared onto his face.

"Fine, I will just leave you alone from now on!" he said while walking around the room.

All my other bandmates looked at me and Nico said "Look Percy he was only looking out for you cut him slack!"

"Just shut up Nico!" I said, while grabbing my jacket and slamming the door to our trailer.

Once I had walked out of the trailer, I stood outside of the door for like five minutes, until I had cooled down a bit. I then realised I had been a complete and utter dick to Jason and that it wasn't right but I needed a little time to myself before I could face the rest of them again. I pulled my hood over my head so no-one would recognise me and walked away from the trailer.

I didn't know where to go so I ended up just walking around until I found a park. I walked through the gates and saw the park from the top of a hill.

From here it looked beautiful, it was so natural, and there was grass, tree's and an array of multi-coloured flowers everywhere. I know what you're probably thinking a guy who's as much as a dick as he is, is actually thinking of something other than himself… well yea I am.

I walked down the hill and saw the park from ground level, even close up it was pretty. There were pens filled with animals. Chickens, turkeys, cockerels and then another cage filled with exotic birds, Parrots, budgies, you name it. There was also a pond filled with ducks, geese and swans. I walked around the park for a little while longer and came across a war memorial and an old canon that was used in the war. The memorial was covered from top to bottom with names of people who died serving their country. At one point when I was younger around fifteen/sixteen I wanted to join the navy because of my love for water and I hadn't realised I loved music so much and that I could've became what I am now. I had loved the Idea of joining the Navy, being on water and being able to use machinery and computers, to save the country and I probably would have joined had it not been for my discovery in music. I wouldn't change what I have achieved for anything/anyone in the world.

After a while of walking around the park, I sat on a bench that overlooked the duck pond and closed my eyes enjoying being in the environment. After a while I began to hum a new tune that had formed into my head. I took out the notebook that was in my pocket and began writing the lyrics that had come into my head as well.

**When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

I was suddenly in a world of my own, music did this to me. It didn't matter where I was, if I had a new song I would have to write it down, no matter what.

**When your dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**And the blood's run stale**

I was now singing along, with the tune that had come into my head earlier and it fit perfectly.

**I wanna hide the truth**

**I wanna shelter you**

**But with the beast inside**

**There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come.**

There was no stopping me now, I wouldn't be able to stop until I had the whole song finished. I just had to keep going. I was no writing the chorus.

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

I had the whole song in my head now all I needed to do was write it down.

**At the curtain's call**

**It's the last of all**

**When the lights fade out**

**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**

**And the masquerade**

**Will come calling out**

**At the mess you made**

**Don't wanna let you down**

**But I am hell bound**

**Though this is all for you**

**Don't wanna hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come.**

I looked up, satisfied with my work, it still needed a little work though, but I knew I could finish it easily, because I always do.

I got up from the bench and began to walk back to the trailer. When I got to the top of the hill again I looked back, I knew this would be a place to remember. When I got back to the trailer, I walked into the kitchen and made myself a glass of milk. After that I headed to the games room where I knew everyone would be. I was about to open the door when I heard a few things that made me stop.

"What do you think's the matter with him?" I heard.

"I don't know but I reckon we stay no doubt it will be some lame issue of his, it always is!"

I then heard everyone agree and go back to their game. I stood at the door processing what they had just said.

What do they mean, Lame issue? I have never told them anything about my personal life, sure I over re-act a bit sometimes over stupid things but that gives them no right to talk about me like that. I decided not to make a big deal out of it and walked into the games room.

When they heard the door open, they all turned around.

"Look..!" I began but I was cut off by Jason.

"Percy, you don't have to, I'm sorry. I don't know your personal life and I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry!" he said.

"No, Jason I'm sorry! I over re-acted, it's just there are some things I don't want shared and I didn't want them to know about last night!" I said.

"It's okay and I'm sorry!" Jason said.

I walked over to Jason and we bro-hugged.

"So where you been?" Beckendorf asked.

"I came across this park and I had the urge to write a song so I did!" I said.

"What's it like?" Nico asked.

"Well I haven't got it all worked out yet but I think it could be a hit. I am calling it Demons!" I said.

"Let's hear it then!" they all said.

I took out my notepad and began to sing. I sung the first verse and Nico picked up his bass guitar and began to play along with my song. Then Frank played some rhythm guitar to add to it and it was beginning to sound awesome all we needed was some killer drums which Beckendorf added pretty soon after Frank and then all we needed was some awesome electric guitar, and that's where Jason came in. We played the song altogether and If I do say so myself, it was going to be a hit.

"Oh my frickin word guys, that rocked!" I exclaimed.

"You bet it did!" they said.

We then played the song again and recorded it. We then sent it off to Apollo to see what he thought. After that we ordered Pizza and watched movies for the rest of the night.

For the first time in ever I went to bed with a smile on my face, well that was until the nightmares began.

**Hey guys, this was Abooknerdandproud, and I hope you liked this chapter… what do you think of Percy? Tell me what you thought in the reviews. Please follow/fav review and all that stuff it would mean a lot! **

**~Abooknerdandproud**


End file.
